1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system in which an imaging apparatus is connected to an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera capable of performing remote shooting is conventionally well known in which an instruction is transmitted to a digital camera at a remote place from a controller or an external apparatus of the digital camera to cause the digital camera at the remote place to shoot an image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-136833). Consequently, a photographer, i.e., a user of the external apparatus can shoot an image if the user is at a position apart from the remotely controlled digital camera.
However, image data obtained as a result of the shooting instruction is stored to a storage medium of the digital camera. Thus, when checking the image data, the user of the external apparatus needs to go to the position of the digital camera at the remote place. After capturing the image by the digital camera, the image data can be transmitted from the digital camera to the external apparatus. In this case, a system for transmitting the image data from the digital camera to the external apparatus needs to be prepared for a protocol for remote shooting.